monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Earthworm Girl
Earthworm Girl is a slimy subterranean monster with the lower body of a worm, encountered in Chapter 1 of Monster Girl Quest. Biography The Earthworm Girl appears immediately after Luka receives Angel Halo from Alice. She tries to rape Luka, only to find that the sword does not wound her, but actually saps away her power. Eventually her powers fade to such a level that she takes a sealed form, turning into a normal earthworm. Although she is sealed, Alice mentions that after regaining enough magical power she will be able to transform back into her monster state. Luka hopes that she will reflect on her actions while sealed though Alice states she may just grow into a fit of rage. Monsterpedia Entry “Similar to a normal earthworm, her entire body is slimy. Though she usually lives underground, Earthworm Girls are known to come above ground to attack men when they're hungry. With their staple food being male semen, they are able to both absorb it through their skin and to directly suck it out with their tails. Their basic attack pattern is to wrap their bodies around their catch and seal off their movements as they feed. If their prey is combative, they can use their tails to forcefully suck out their food by forcing pleasure onto their catch. As with feeding, when they wish to mate they use their tails. When they are finished feeding, in most cases they release their catch, however cases have been reported of men being brought back to the Earthworm Girl's underground nest to be kept as a mate if the male catches her interest.” Attacks * Sticky Mucus: Normal attack, will trigger belly bukkake on losing. * *Coil: Triggers bind status and causes damage. * Tighten: Binded attack, will trigger tail bukkake on losing. * Sweet Worm: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Earthworm Girl is a relatively standard battle for this point in the game. Like many monsters, she has normal and binded attacks. Sticky Mucus '''will not do too much by itself, which provides some leeway; as it is also her only standard attack. When she uses '''Coil to bind you, the situation will worsen a little, it will take a couple of turns to break free, during which you will most likely just take a single hit from Tighten. However, there is also an inherent danger of her ultimate attack, Sweet Worm, which is a binded attack and will end the battle after a series of unstoppable attacks. If Luka loses, she will suck up his semen before opening up her tail, clamping onto his penis, wrapping around him and keeping him, even sucking away while he is asleep. Evaluation “You lost to an earthworm... How disgraceful. If you don't struggle, you will surely lose. If she coils around you when you are below half health, there's a 50% chance she will use Worm. If you get caught in that attack, there is no escape. Now go, oh brave Luka. Do not be beaten by the earthworm again...” Trivia *Earthworm Girl is the first monster to be sealed with the Angel Halo, turning into a normal earthworm. *Lacking facial and chest attacks, bukkakes 1 and 2 are not achievable in gameplay, bukkakes 5 and 6 are also not used at all. Gallery Monster Girl Quest: Paradox Ct mimizu1.png|attack cut-in in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Ilias (Continent) Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Land-Dweller